Slow and Steady
by mundane-pansycakes
Summary: Daniel's not stupid - he knows when someone's hiding something. So when June starts acting suspicious after her birthday dinner, he knows something's going on. But what? Why is this girl so horrified at the sight of him? And why does she look heartbroken every time he says her name? TAKES PLACE IMMEDIATELY AFTER CHAMPION ENDED. SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

"Leaving so soon?" Tess asks as June rises from the table, gently smoothing out her skirt.

"I'm sorry, Tess. I have a meeting in the morning and I can't stay out late," she lies. I don't know how I can tell, but I just _know _she's fibbing. Maybe it's the way her eyes are calculating. It's a familiar look on her face, though I don't know why. I only met her tonight, after all. "But this was really nice. Thank you for having me over."

"At least take some left over cake," Tess replies, hurrying towards the counter to box up what's left of the deliciousness. Only the "J" remains painted in frosting on the cake.

"You're too sweet," June laughs as Tess hands her the box. She reluctantly accepts it. "Thanks again for the dinner, Tess. It was nice seeing you," she says as she leans in to hug her. Tess squeezes her tight before letting go, saying farewell as she heads to the door.

I don't know why, but I stand up and call her name. I couldn't help myself. It just happened, a reflex.

Eden stares at me in confusion; Tess giggles to herself. And June - June is standing with her mouth open, her eyes wide, and her cheeks burning. She looks radiant. "Yes, Daniel?"

"I . . . I thought . . " _Quick, think of something, Daniel!_ "That, uh, maybe I should walk you home? It's dark and, uh, late." _Smooth, Daniel. Real smooth. _Usually I'm great around girls - impeccable, if I do say so myself. They practically hang on me when I introduce myself. But June makes me speechless. Just looking at her sends shivers down my body, freezes my brain and shocks my words. _  
_

"Oh," she says, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. "But Ed - "

"I'll be fine, June," Eden interrupts, giving her a meaningful look. I wonder what's hidden behind the glare, but I don't ask him. I'll save the interrogation for later. "I'll help Tess clean up while Daniel walks you home."

"Yes!" Tess agrees, too enthusiastically. Usually Tess would immediately turned down an offer for help, but she is practically overjoyed at the idea of Eden staying her so I can take June home. Why? What is up with them?

"Okay. Fine," June says. I walk over to grab my coat and turn around to see June staring daggers at Eden and Tess. Both are holding in laughter, though I don't know why. When she notices me watching, she smiles hesitantly. "Thanks, again. I'll see you later."

"Happy birthday!" Tess calls as I close the door. It's just June and I, now. Alone.

A few moments pass in silence as we head down the streets of Ruby sector. I watch quietly as June tucks strands of her dark black hair behind her ears. She wraps her arms around her stomach as if she's hiding something. The way she's walking, the way her eyes continue to analyze everything around her, makes something spark inside of me.

A memory.

"I remember you," I whisper, stopping in my tracts, studying her face in detail now, trying to make sure this is really her.

She freezes as if she's seen a ghost, and a look of dread mixed with hope fills her face. Her eyes are big and glossy; her lips are parted as if she's ready to say something. But all she murmurs is, "What?"

The memory floods back to me in a rush, making me smile. "You were there when I woke up. 10 years ago. It was you, right?"

"Oh," she says, a look of disappointment drowning her. "Yes. The Republic sent me to check up on you."

I smile at the memory. Her sleek black hair. Her fragile, yet deathly, features. The shiny uniform of a Republic soldier. "It was nice to have something beautiful to wake up to," I say, regaining my composure. She blushes, her cheeks crimson red, and fidgets with the hem of her jacket. "Why didn't you saying anything?"

She shrugs. "It was unimportant, I guess. I . . . I didn't think you'd remember me."

We walk in silence for a moment longer before she points to an apartment building. "I live right over there," she says, guiding me through the somewhat familiar streets of Ruby.

"You live alone?" I ask, though I know that's a bit intrusive. I just met her - I shouldn't be bothering her with my questions. I shouldn't even have asked to walk her home.

"Yes," she replies immediately. I get the feeling she doesn't want to talk about it, but I can't help myself. For some odd reason, I want to know everything about her.

"No boyfriend?"

She inhales sharply and I get the sense that I've hit a rough spot. "No," she murmurs, obviously unwilling to discuss the matter further.

I think about apologizing, but realize that it's better to just leave it.

We reach her building and she guides me to her floor, and then to her door. She slips the key in, opens the door, but remains in the hall. Her stance is rigid, her face blank, as if she's trying to cover up something.

"Thank you for walking me home, Day," she smiles, though her eyes are still cold.

I hesitate to reply, startled by my nickname. Nobody's called me that in a _very_ long time. So why would she? _Let's find out. _"Why did you call me that?"

"What?" she says, her brows furrowing. A small puppy comes rushing in through the crack of the door and she leans over to pet him. "Not now, Ollie," she murmurs to the dog, kissing him on the head. He scurries away and June stands up at him. I can't help but think that I _know _that dog.

I brush the thought away and focus on the current issue. "You called me Day. Nobody . . . nobody ever calls me that anymore."

"Oh-" she starts, but then seems to realize what a mistake she's made. _The only people who call me Day are the ones who only knew me as Day. _"I'm sorry. I just . . I only know you through the Republic. I just always thought of you as Day, not Daniel."

She's lying again. She has the same look on her face, as if she's trying to manipulate my thoughts. Why would she lie? What is she hiding?

I look down the hall and check that it's empty, before taking a step in closer. "I don't know what's going on her, Ms. Iparis," I whisper against her ear. Her eyes flutter closed and I take that as a sign to continue. "But I intend to find out what you're hiding." I step back and give her a slight bow. "Good night, June. And happy birthday."

I walk away before she can stop me.


	2. Chapter 2

JUNE POV

I wake up the next morning screaming Day's name. I don't know why. I wasn't dreaming of him. At least, I don't think i was. I don't remember, to be honest. But I wake up, yelling his name, my throat burning, to the sound of someone banging on my front door.

I gather my breath, down a quick glass of water, and head to the door. I'm still in my pajamas, but I don't mind. I check the clock on my way there. It's only 0534 hours.

"Hello?" I ask, opening the door. My neighbor, Leila, stands in the doorway, sleepy eyed and yawning. She's a short girl, only 21, and she's wearing a simple white nightgown. Her hair is tied neatly in braids and her eyes are dark and hooded. She looks as if she's about to fall over from exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" she says. The worry is etched in her voice despite her exhaustion. "I heard you screaming . . . I thought maybe somebody got into your apartment."

"Oh, no," I reply, embarrassed that I was yelling _that _loudly. "I'm sorry I worried you. I just . . I was having a bad dream."

"Oh," she says, relieved. "Well I'm glad no one's attacked you. Not that you wouldn't the fight, but . . .well, you know." Leila's not the best with words, a fact I've come to known over the five years she's lived beside me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, though. I appreciate it," I smile at her, closing the door after she murmurs a goodbye. I head back into bed, though I cannot find an ounce of exhaustion in my body. Day's name lingers on my lips and I ache to seem him again. To see the memories flash before his eyes, the recognition of my face cross his. Now that I've found him again, I don't know if I can afford to lose him.

At 0604, I decide to get up and take a shower. The warm water relieves my body, but my mind still shakes in stress. Under the hard pressure of the water, the dream slowly comes back to me. Day's face floats under my lids as water rushes over me. I can picture him holding this small box in his hands. He's holding it over the ledge of a building. I'm standing across from him, trying to stop him to no avail. He tells me it's the only way. The only way he can survive his disease is to let go of the box. I realize it holds his memories. It holds me.

In the dream, I run towards him, but his hand has already loosened, and the box collides with the sidewalk with a painful crack. But he still remembers me. Dream June touches his face, holds his hands, tells him it's alright. But he stumbles, causing her to drop over the edge. Dream June dangle over the side of the building, while Dream Day grasps her hand tightly. "You have to let me go," Dream June says at the same time Dream Day whispers, "Hold on."

But he let me fall. He let me go, and now I'll never get him back.

Shampoo stings my eyes, snapping me out of the dream/memory. I finish up washing myself and climb out of the shower. I change into my uniform, though I have the day off. The comfort of my uniform makes the return of Day seem more bearable.

A few hours later, as I'm sitting at lunch, people watching, someone calls me. I don't recognize the number, but I click on my mic anyway. "Hello?" I ask hesitantly, unsure of who this could be. I know all of my friends' numbers by heart. And everyone from the military would be programmed into the system-their name would come through immediately. Whoever this may be, it's not someone I know very well.

"June? Hi, it's Daniel," Day says right into my ear piece, his voice smooth and velvety and all too real. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over tonight for dinner." He pauses for a moment, letting the words sink in. "Eden thought it was a good idea. I mean, he thinks you're nice. And . . . he'd really like it if you came."

His choice of words shock me, as this is nothing like the smooth girl-magnet Day I used to know. He's shy and unsure, hiding his feelings. Despite his awkwardness, his bashfulness is cute. Attractive. "Oh," I say, a bit shocked that he's asking. I know that he wants to uncover his memories of me, but I didn't expect him to do it like _this. _The Day I knew would have asked around, dug up some ancient files, watched old news reports until he found some information. But this Day, this new, unaware, blissfully ignorant Day, is taking a simpler approach: he's asking me out.

Which means he really wants to get to know me. Not just my past, but who I am _now. _Is there any other answer but yes? "I'd love too," I say, trying to hide my enthusiasm.

"Awesome, That's - wait, hold on," he says, just as he did in the dream. Though this time, of course, I'm not dangling off a cliff. This time - at least it sounds like - he's going to get something. A few moments later, his voice reappears in my ear. I smile at the sound of it. "Sorry, I still don't know the address of this apartment very well." He laughs as he reads off the address, an apartment complex just a few blocks down from mine. I wonder if it's where he'll live permanently if Eden gets the job - which I'm sure he will. Having Day so close would be both wonderful and horrific.

"Is 7 okay? And do you have any allergies or anything? Do you like steak?" he asks, along with a million other awkwardly adorable questions. It's obvious he's nervous about this. I wonder if he's been like this ever since his accident - shy and unsure - or if it's just with me. A small part of me hopes it's the latter.

I answer all his funny questions before he murmurs a goodbye. I wait a moment to click off my mic, letting the static linger in my ear, the remnants of Day's sweet voice gone, just like his memories.

I take a deep breath and scarf down the remains of my lunch before heading back to my apartment to get ready.

I have a date tonight. _With Day. _


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day drags on, seeming to last longer than it should. I try to waste time before dinner. I attempt to play a game. Watch the news. Read a book. But nothing can take my mind of the breathtaking image of June Iparis seared into my mind.

Eden's out at his interview, and the thought of him sitting nervously in an office chair, answering endless questions, only adds to my anxiety. It's not that I'm worried about him getting the job - he's practically already been handed a paycheck. It's more of the fact that he's finally, well, growing up.

It's not like I don't know he's not a little boy anymore - because I've known that for a long time. It's just that it's his first _job. _I mean, that's a big deal. The idea of him waking up every morning, putting on some fancy suit and coming home late scares me. Along with the fact that we'll be living in Los Angeles again.

Where June is.

Since Tess's dinner, I've attempted to coax some information about her out of Eden. But he claims to have never met her before. It's obvious he's lying, but I can't understand _why. _What is it that June did that she so desperately hopes to remain forgotten?

Eden's voice shocks me out of my thoughts, and I whip my head around. Of course, the door is closed, the house silent, the room empty. "Daniel? Daniel, hello?" I hear again and stupidly realize it's my earpiece. I click on mic and say hello to Eden. "Guess what? You won't believe what just happened!" he cheers into my ear. I can hear the faint sound of traffic in the distance - he must be walking home now.

"What?" I ask, though I know the answer. I try to act surprised, though, for his sake.

"I got the job! They said they've never seen anybody like me, anybody this promising! Can you believe that? They said I can start tomorrow. Isn't that great?" I can practically hear him jumping up and down.

I smile at his happiness, though I guiltily curse under my breath. That's it. Eden's officially an adult. I saw it coming, but it still hurts to have this confirmed. Still, I put on my best smile and reply, "That's great. I'm so proud of you, Eden."

"Thanks, Daniel," he says. It's quiet for a moment, albeit the soft roar of cars growling in the distance. I stand up, anxious to stretch my legs - I've been sitting practically all day. "What time are you going out with June?"

Oops. I forgot about the slight lie I told June, about how _Eden's _the reason I invited her over. Not me and my ridiculous hunger to know her again. "Well, actually, she's coming over. I'm making dinner for her."

"Oh," he responds. I can practically picture him nod in approval - he's a real romantic, believe it or not. "If you want, I can go out? Marcus is having some fri-"

"No, uh, you should stay. June likes you." I shake my head at the stupidity of the statement. When did I become so dumb? Ever since seeing June yesterday, it's seems like my mind's been twisted.

"I don't want to intrude," he laughs.

"You won't be," I press. "I . . . okay, so I _might've _told June that _you _were the one who wanted her to come to dinner."

"WHAT?" Eden screams. I imagine him stopping amongst the crowd of people, causing suspicious glares and low chuckles. "Daniel, why would you do that? She's going to think _I _like her!"

"I just . . . I didn't know what to say to her. It's like I loose my brain when I'm speaking with her. I got all nervous and clammed up. The only way I could ask her out was if she thought you wanted her over . . . I'm sorry," I admit, feeling embarrassed. My cheeks flush red hot at the thought of what June does to me. And I just met - well, _re_met - her yesterday!

"But you're always so good with girls, Daniel. What happened?" I can hear the strain in his voice. He's genuinely worried that something's wrong with me. Maybe it has to do with my past with June?

"_June _happened, Eden," I sigh, resting my head in my hands. "She just makes me weak. I look at her and I feel like she's all I've ever needed. Like she's the one piece of the puzzle I've been missing my life. I don't know . . . "

Eden takes a long breath on the other end of the phone. Something's definitely up. He's holding something back from me, but I know I won't get it out of him. He's stubborn when it comes to secrets. "You just met her!" he exclaims, but it sounds forced. He's trying to pretend like my feelings are ridiculous.

"No, I met her ten _years _ago. And not just at the hospital when I woke up, Eden. Don't try to tell me that that's the first time I saw her," I whisper, practically furious. I hate to yell at him like this, but I need to know. My desire to fill in the blanks is practically burning inside of me. "I knew her from before. And I think . . ."

"What?" His voice is soft, barely a whisper. He sounds afraid, as if the rest of my sentence might be dangerous.

"I think I might've loved her."

Eden hangs up and I know I'm right. Some version of me, a long time ago, was in love with June Iparis. And she wants me to forget it.


	4. Chapter 4

**JUNE POV**

I get to Day's house at 1854 hours, six minutes early. I don't want to seem desperate, so I wait outside his door for another seven minutes and fiddle with my dress. I usually wouldn't wear such a girlish outfit - a red tank top, a black skirt, dark stockings and high boots - but I felt the need to impress Day. To make him remember me. To make him _want _me again.

So at exactly 1901 hours, I knock on his door. He opens it and I can't help but beam at him. My cheeks blush furiously as I take in his collared shirt, his khaki pants, his tousled hair. It's shorter than he used to keep it, but it still brushes below his ears in long, blonde curls. "June," he breathes, smiling at me before opening the door further. "Come in . . . please."

I purse my lips and step into his temporary apartment, which is nearly identical to all of the ones in Ruby. It's clean and sleek, simple and uncharacterized. The only thing that catches my eye in the room is Day, who is strikingly beautiful against the familiar backdrop. "Thank you for inviting me, Day- Daniel."

"It's my pleasure," he smiles, pulling out a chair for me. I sit down, tucking my skirt under me, and scoot back in. "Dinner's almost ready. I had a little trouble with the steak, though. I won't lie, I'm not the best cook. Eden's much better, but he was gone all day and I'm sorry if it's-"

"Daniel," I interrupt him, laughing at his completely obvious nerves. Why is he so jittery? "I'm sure it's fine." He ducks his head and turns to the kitchen counter, fiddling with the food.

It's uncomfortably quiet, as neither one of us knows what to say, when Eden steps in. He's wearing a simple navy suit and his glasses look new. I belatedly remember that he had his interview today, though I don't inquire about it. I already know he got the job - it's up to him if he wants to talk about it or not. "Hi, June," he says, giving me a quick nod before taking his seat. He eyes Day eerily before raising his eyebrows at me. I shrug, not sure exactly what he's asking.

"Hey, Eden, would you mind watching this for a second?" Day asks, pointing to a sizzling pan of what looks like vegetables.

"Sure," he says, stepping up and taking Day place.

"I'll be right back," he says, shuffling out of the kitchen and into what must be his bedroom.

Eden and I stay silent for a moment until he turns to me, ignoring the cooking veggies. "I think he remembers."

"What?"

"He doesn't remember anything specific, but he . . . . he remembers loving you, June," Eden admits, leaning against the table.

I don't know whether to feel elated or horrified by this idea. The possibility that he doesn't remember who I am but that I'm important is both exhilarating and heartbreaking at the same time. I want him to remember _why _he cares about me, even if it means learning of all the horrible things I did. But at the same time, maybe it's better he gets to know me as I am now? "What . . . what did he say?"

Eden sighs and buries his head in his hands. This has obviously been bubbling inside him all day, waiting till he could get me alone. Why didn't he call me? "He says you make him weak. That he feels like you're the missing piece of his puzzle." He takes a deep breath, as do I. "He thinks you're all he needs."

I take another long, shaky breath and push my palms into my forehead. "Day said that? About _me? _But why? If he doesn't remember the details, how could he remember his feelings . . . It doesn't make sense." I try to find the logic in this, but there is none. As usual, Day is a mystery to me.

"I don't know," Eden mutters. "He just has this gut feeling, I guess. But he doesn't remember anything - I promise - aside from the fact that he knew you before. And loved you."

"God," I murmur, shaking my head. Day knows he loves me, but doesn't remember _why. _Is this good or bad? Do I want this or not? My mind's bursting as I try to sort out all of my feelings, try to search for a single opinion on this. "You didn't tell him anything, right? Eden, I can't do that to him. I left to protect him from me . . . if he remembers, it will crush his heart. I can't do that to him. Not again."

"Don't worry, June," he says, walking over to me and placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. His violet eyes smile at me from behind their glass frames. "I didn't say anything, and I won't. Not unless you tell me to." He thinks for a moment, closing his eyes and biting his lips, before speaking again. "But if it makes you feel any better, I don't think he'll be mad at you for lying. I think he'd understand your reasoning for keeping the truth from him, as well as your distance. If you told him, I think he'd appreciate it."

Eden steps back to check on the vegetables and I sink lower in my chair. I'm not sure if what Eden says is true, if Day will embrace my reasonings or push me away because of it. "What if he doesn't, though? What if he's mad at me for what I did to him, to you, to your mother? What if-"

"Hey, sorry about that," Day says, walking into the room and shaking off his hands. His hair is combed back and his eyes look brighter. Refreshed. He steps over to the stove, where the food cackles and whispers above the flames. He turns it off and holds one of the pans up in the air. The smell is delightful. "Are you hungry?"

_Yes. But for what? _


	5. Chapter 5

**DAY POV**

Throughout dinner, my attempts at prying information out of June prove futile. Every time I try to ask her about her past, where she went to school, how she attained such a high-ranking title, she deflects the conversation back towards Eden or I. The whole meal is a series of ping-ponging between us.

Me: "So, how did you meet The Elector?"

June: "Just business. Eden, I heard that your interview went well."

Me: "You're the only one to score a perfect score on your Trial, right?"

June: "No, I'm not the only one. Could you pass the green beans?"

And it continued like that the whole night. Even Eden seemed to be helping her out, making strange remarks whenever my question toward June was unavoidable. When I asked her about her family, she froze with her fork in the air. Eden jumped in by saying, "Man, is this steak delicious. Where'd you find the recipe?" It's ridiculous.

Now, sitting at the table with nothing but scraps on our plates, I try to find another way to approach the situation. If she won't open up to me about her past, _our _past, I'll have to try harder. Luckily, Eden stands up from the table, setting his plate in the sink and claiming he's tired. Before walking into his bedroom, I swear he winks at me. _That little sucker. _

"This was a lovely meal, Daniel," June says, filling the awkward silence that has now surrounded us. "I'm glad you invited me. Or . . that Eden invited me."

"It was my pleasure, really," I smile. Now that we're alone, without Eden's help, maybe I can soften her up. "So, you joined the military when you were 15? That's pretty young."

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed, obviously not anxious to talk about this.

"What was your first case? They must've put you on something tough, right? I mean, they've got to put their smartest soldier to use," I say. When she stiffens and takes a deep breath, I know I've hit something.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Daniel." She tucks her head down and straightens the napkin on her lap.

I sigh and lean over the table, forcing her to look into my eyes. She obliges, though I can see the hesitancy in her dark irises. "June, I'm just trying to get to know you better. Okay? Why are you making that so difficult."

She stands up, not willing to talk and starts to walk away. "I just don't want to talk about my past."

I grab her waist and pull her in, back towards me. She gasps at the close proximity and I tighten my arm around her. She swallows and purses her lips together. Calculating her next move. "I want to see who you are, June. Not just the military officer, or the famous prodigy, but the twenty-seven year old girl who's scared to open up. You don't have to be afraid," I tell her, placing my other hand gingerly on her shoulder. Her eyes follow it but she doesn't make any attempt to brush it off.

Surprisingly, she locks eyes with me and smiles gingerly. "I'm not afraid for myself, Daniel."

"Then what's stopping you? I won't judge you, June. I just . . . I feel like we had something ten years ago, but I don't know what. And I _want to know. Just let me know." _

"You're stopping me, Daniel!" She says, pushing away from me and turning around, her back a strong wall separating me from the truth. "I don't want to hurt you, okay? Not again. I can't do that to you."

"What are you talking about?" I say, now confused. What does she mean? She didn't hurt me. All I remember about her is being happy, and filled, and . . . in love.

"I ruined your life, Daniel! I killed your family, I turned you in, I _destroyed your happiness. _If it wasn't for me, you'd have your memories. You'd have your mother, you'd have _John. _I did this to you and I tried to make it right. I left you ten years ago to give you a second chance at happiness. How was I supposed to know you'd come storming back here asking me questions? Begging me to reveal the truth? Well, now you know it. Are you happy? Now you know that I'm the girl who ruined your li-"

I can't take it anymore - her yelling, her crying, her blaming herself. So I kiss her. I stop her hateful words and press my lips against hers, grabbing hold of her cheeks. She gasps before sinking into me. Her arms hold onto my neck as I stroke her cheeks. The kiss is warm and soft, familiar and long-awaited.

And in that moment, I know that I was right. I loved June Iparis ten years ago, and I once again do. My memories are coming back slowly, steadily, but that's the one thing that's clear: I love June Iparis.

I say it aloud when she pulls away, and she shakes her head. "No, Day, you can't."

"I love it when you call me that." The old nickname on her lips is so wonderful, so perfect in her voice.

"Stop it, please," she says, pulling away, but I hold onto her. She stops fighting. "You can't love me, Day. Didn't you hear what I said? About your family? About turning you in? It was _all my fault, _Day. I can't do that to you again."

"I don't care," I whisper, now pressing my forward against hers. "I . . . I remember why you did it. I understand." The images flood through my brain and I'm suddenly overwhelmed with the memory. June showing her commander my house. Letting her partner shoot my mother. Watching as if it didn't affect her.

The memory is painful, but I quickly regain my composure. It was her job. She didn't know they'd kill her. She only meant to complete her assignment, not ruin my life. And she was - _is - _so, so sorry for it.

She takes my face in her hands, her palms soft against my cheeks, and leans forward ever so slightly. "If you remember then you have to understand why I have to let you go." She kisses me softly, for just a brief moment, before walking out the door, leaving me standing there, alone, wondering what I've done.


	6. Chapter 6

**JUNE POV**

Walking away from him is physically painful. When I reach the elevator, I collapse against the wall and hold my head in my hands. _What have I done? _Not only did I tell Day the truth - all the horrible things I've done to hurt him - but I practically admitted to loving him. I didn't say it out loud, but the words were practically radiating off of me.

And God, that _kiss. _

I've waited for that kiss for so long - ten _years _- and it couldn't have been more perfect. I've missed his lips against mine, his soft hands rubbing my cheeks. And as much as I wanted to continue to kiss him, to touch him, to _love _him, I knew I couldn't. I have to let him go.

It's for the better, right?

I have to hit the elevator button three more times before the doors open again - as I've been waiting in here for a good five minutes. I wipe away the tears that have somehow escaped and stand up a bit straighter. As I start to cover the short distance to my apartment, I try not to think about Day. About the way he forgave me so easily. About how _I _triggered some of his memories. About how his lips interrupted my useless explanation.

My efforts are useless: Day is _all _I can think about on the walk home.

* * *

A few days later, I'm curled up in bed, watching some stupid movie, when the doorbell rings. I groan and heave myself out of bed. A quick glance in the mirror practically disgusts me - my hair is wild, my eyes puffy, and my outfit of a t-shirt and sweats is somewhat disturbing. I curse under my breath before grabbing a pair of jeans from my closet and throwing them on. "One second!" I yell towards the door, running a brush through my hair. I splash some water on my face and hope I look somewhat presentable.

I haven't gone to work in three days. I haven't even _spoken _to a living person in just as long. I've been too depressed, too paralyzed with anxiety, to do anything, really. Anden called to check on me this morning, but I just let the phone ring. I didn't want to talk to him about anything. The only person I wanted to talk to was Day, and that was out of the question. He was the source of the problem after all.

I take a deep breath and place my hand on the door. Ollie barks and rushes over to me, probably more eager for the company than I am. I brace myself for Tess or Anden, or one of my friends from work, who have come over, worried that I'm dead or something.

I'm not expected Day to walk through my door at all.

"Look, June, I know it's late and that I really shouldn't be here but I _can't _stop thinking about you," he blurts out, storming into my apartment without a second glance. I brace myself against the door and try to think of the nicest way to get him to leave. The end this. For good.

"You may think you're trying to protect me, but all you're doing is making this _worse. _Ever since the other night, I've started to remember," Day says, now pacing back and forth. I bite my lip to keep from interrupting him, though I desperately need to. The more he talks, the harder it will be to force him to leave. "And not just things about you, but _everything. _I remember spending nights with you on the run. The way you saved Tess from fighting Kaede. How you worked with Anden for all that time. All those people that died for for _me, _June. I'm starting to remember it all."

I take a shaky breath when my looks at me, his blue eyes gleaming under the moonlight seeping through the window. "I'm . . . glad that you're remembering, Day. You deserve at least that," I lie. He _doesn't _deserve to have to remember that pain, after all these years. But what else am I supposed to say? Telling him the truth would only make him more angry. "But we can't continue like this. It's been ten years, and I let you go for a reason. Being with me only made your life worse. You got a fresh start and you need to take it. Live the rest of your life in happiness. Forget me, Day."

"Don't you get it?" he screams, now walking forward and grabbing me by the shoulders. He seems to rethink the choice and replaces his hands on the sides of my face. I shiver. "I _can't _be happy without you, June. I _can't _forget you. You're the one thing I needed to remember from my past. And now that I've got you, now that I've _finally _found you, there's no way in hell I'm letting you go. You are everything to me, June. I can't just throw that away because you're worried about me."

It's so hard, but I pull away. The more he touches me, the more I want to cave in. Forget about his needs and be selfish - just let him love me. "Well, you need to," I murmur. I swallow hard and face him, working up the courage to say what needs to be said. "When you woke up from your surgery that day, ten years ago, do you know what I went through? You had been unconscious for _months_. You worried me to death, Day. And then you wake up and you have _no idea who I am. _It was bad enough to see you suffer, to know that you would probably _die. _But no, you had to lose your past as well. Do you know what that did to _me? _Have you ever thought about how much that changed my life, too? I left everything behind, everything I knew and believed in, for you, Day. I left the Republic because I trusted you. So when I lost you that day in the hospital, when you looked into my eyes and had no hint of recognition, I was left with nothing. Did you ever stop to think about that?

"And then you come back here searching for me, begging for answers. And I'm supposed to just tell you? Fill you in on the adventurous romance we had? I couldn't do that, Day. Not without mentioning all the pain and suffering, all the struggling. I couldn't tell you about your past because _I _couldn't think about it without breaking down. It hurt me, too, Day. Don't you get that?"

I'm sobbing now. Full out, mental-breakdown kind of sobbing. I fall to the floor and fold into myself, trying to block out everything. Did I really just say that? Is that even _true? Did I mean it? _Half the stuff I said I didn't even mean to; it just spilled out.

"You should get some rest," Day says after a moment. I feel his arms wrap around me and I don't fight it. He lifts me up off the ground and cradles me to his chest. I bury my face in his warm shirt, though it's soaked through within seconds. He doesn't say a thing as he carries me to my bedroom and lays me carefully on the bed. He even takes the blankets and folds them over me, wrapping me up like I'm a little kid.

He leans over and places a gentle kiss on my forehead, and I can't help but smile. He doesn't say anything as he walks towards the door. I sit up and call out his name, to which he turns around and stares at me, hopeful. "I'm sorry I yelled like that. I just . . . I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright. We can talk later. I think some sleep would do you well," he says. I'm surprised by this. The Day I know would want to finish this conversation right now. But the Day I know left 10 years ago. This is Daniel, and apparently he's learned a thing or two about comforting crying girls.

"Why don't we talk now? I . . . I feel bad about what I said. And I'm sorry," I try again. My voice cracks.

"June," he breathes, and I can see him struggling with himself. "Go to sleep. I'll come by tomorrow afternoon."

I'm about to let him go when I blurt out something I never imagined I'd be saying tonight, especially not to Day, especially not after everything I yelled at him for. "Will you stay?" When his head whips around, a mixture of confusion, hope, and a little bit of denial, I add, "Please."

He takes a shaky breath, before nodding. "I'll be on the couch."

"No," I whisper, shaking my head. I scoot over, making room for him on my small bed. His eyes widen at my silent suggestion. He looks at me for approval and I nod my head.

"Okay," he whispers, flipping off the light switch and making his way to the bed. I watch his shadowing figure as he climbs in beside me, settling in under the covers. He turns his back away from me, obviously uncomfortable with this situation. It's not like neither of us wants this - because we both obviously do. It's just that the circumstances are a bit strange.

I reach out and touch his shoulder, then carefully twist him around so that he's facing my back. I take his hand and wrap it around my waist. He seems shocked at first, but then his hand tightens around me and he pulls me in close, so that I'm right against his chest. I feel his breath fall against my neck and I can't help but smile.

Neither one of us says anything. We just listen to each other's breathing as well fall asleep in each other's arms, something I've missed for ten years.

* * *

**Sorry I've been bad about updating...my schedule is crazy. Anyway, THIS IS NOT THE END, though there are only a few more chapters left. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts/suggestions/criticisms! Thanks!**


End file.
